Theirs
by Flutterbyxx
Summary: "There was something different about these two tributes, something that both he and Effie recognized... . It could be the fact that, with them, he and Effie collaborated more, became a better team… Strengthened their relationship." Set During The Hunger Games. Hayffie.


**Hello! So, this was really random... And I love this pairing. I've just been feeling them recently. I really hope that you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. If I did, Finnick and Prim would still be alive and Hayffie would be canon.**

**Note: This fic is set during _The Hunger Games_. **

* * *

Haymitch glared at the screen. Katniss Everdeen trudged across the screen, further and further into the woods. She was too far away from the other tributes; she was smart to get away from the bloodbath, but the Gamemakers wouldn't let her stay isolated for very long. Haymitch took a swig of whiskey, only to have his thigh slapped harshly a second later. He wrinkled his nose at the slight pain, rubbing the area.

"Now, was that necessary?" Haymitch lazed.

"Haymitch, you know better than to drink right now." Effie pouted at him from the other side of the loveseat. Her eyes were narrow, and caked in some sort of teal sparkles. "What if Katniss or Peeta need you?"

He waved a hand at her disregardingly. Peeta should be fine for now; he had made an alliance with those damned Careers. If he kept proving himself worthy to them, he shouldn't have any problem. Haymitch knew full well that Katniss could handle herself; she wouldn't need anything yet… just as long as those Gamemakers didn't screw with her too fast. Almost as if Seneca Crane could hear his thoughts, it happened. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, was surrounded by flames, trapped by her namesake. Damn you, Seneca, you think you're so clever, don't you? Haymitch thought bitterly.

Effie whimpered beside him, and she inched closer to Haymitch. A blazing fireball whizzed past, barely missing Katniss. Haymitch's full attention was on the screen, on Katniss, until two slender arms coiled around his bicep. He twitched, and looked down to Effie, who was clinging to his arm tightly. _What was Effie…?_ Effie gasped, and Haymitch's head snapped back to the action on the screen.

Katniss shrieked as a tendril of the inferno attacked her leg. Effie squeaked, her grip so tight that Haymitch that his arm began to feel tingly.

"Oh, for God's sake, Haymitch, do something!" Effie's voice was desperate.

Haymitch didn't know what to think. Never before had Effie voluntarily made physical contact with him like this, and he had never seen her actually root for a tribute genuinely. But, then again, he hadn't exactly cheered anyone on, either. There was something different about these two tributes, something that both he and Effie recognized. Perhaps it was the hopeful feeling those kids brought, or their valor for survival, or, hell, maybe Haymitch might actually just like them as people. It could be the fact that, with them, he and Effie collaborated more, became a better team… Strengthened their relationship.

But, why the hell did he care about intensifying his bond with Effie Trinket? She was a Capitol bimbo whose very existence revolved around these horrible Games. She was also Effie Trinket, the only person who would talk to him, who would constantly try to coax him away from his drinking, who wanted to help him with anything. She was the only person who actually might care about him.

Did Haymitch care about her? He knew that he couldn't deny that he did. She was, in her own strange way, fearless. She was devoted to her job, devoted to their job. Haymitch didn't really know when it had happened, but he knew that he was drawn to this women. But he couldn't dwell on his stupid, detrimental feelings; he had to help their tribute.

He wriggled out of Effie's grasp, "Do you not see me going to get help?" He shot up quickly, and practically ran to the door. He paused for a brief second. "Katniss'll be alright." He muttered. "Don't worry about her, sweetheart. I'll be back soon."

Effie Trinket watched the door shut behind him. She drew her knees up to her chest, eyes fixed on Katniss. She knew Haymitch would get the sponsors to aid Katniss; that was a certain fact. This was the first year that he had actually played a big part in the mentoring of their tributes. It was quite nice to be working alongside Haymitch when he wasn't apathetic. He was rather helpful when he worked to his full potential. And he truly loved the tributes this year… Effie was glad.

Not only were things going well for the tributes that, despite their awful table manners, she had grown to love, it seemed that Haymitch didn't hate her as much as she thought. He was conversing with her more often, not just shooing her away, and it was almost as if they were… flirting more. He would make some snarky remark, and she would just roll her eyes and reply in kind. They had an unspoken bond that she had only realized just now. She was thankful to have him; he was her strength when they watched the Games. She knew he could save their tributes, their Katniss and Peeta.

She waited, watching the screen, hoping that Katniss would show up again, with a parachute in hand, and medicine on her leg. Right now, they were covering Fox-Face in the woods. Effie rocked back and forth. She could hear the clock on the wall ticking away every suspenseful second. She wanted Haymitch to be back, for him to hold her in his arms, to tell her that "Katniss and Peeta are smart enough to handle themselves."

She knew that wouldn't happen though. It was a silly dream to have, but who said a woman can't dream? The door opened with a bang. Effie's head snapped up, and she blinked, stunned. Haymitch Abernathy was smiling. It wasn't a big smile; just a tiny smirk, but it seemed to illuminate the entire room. He swaggered over to her and plopped down beside her.

"Well?" Effie's eyes were huge.

He took a sip from his glass of whiskey, "Well what?"

Effie let her feet hang down to the floor as she adjusted her body. "Did you help Katniss?"

"See for yourself." Haymitch pointed to the screen.

On screen, Katniss reached up for a silver parachute, and pulled out the burn ointment. The brunette girl on the screen heaved a heavy sigh of relief, as she whispered her thanks. Haymitch gave a gentle head nod to the screen as he murmured, "You're welcome, kid."

Effie couldn't help but smile. She loved being able to see Haymitch's sweet side. It was so rare that he would ever be open about any sort of feelings he had, excluding feelings of anger or hatred, of course. He seemed to take pleasure in displaying his angry feelings. Effie took in a breath, and quickly placed her slim hand on top of Haymitch's calloused one.

"Thank you, Haymitch." Effie's voice was quiet.

Haymitch gave their hands a quizzical look, "Why are you thanking me?" He didn't know where he should put his hand. Should he hold Effie's? Should he just move all together? God, why was he worrying about this? He sounded like a stupid Capitol teenager. He decided to just leave his hand there. Effie was the one who initiated this quasi-handholding anyway. It's her problem.

Effie slid her fingers in between Haymitch's; he didn't seem to be stopping her, so she might as well take advantage of the moment. Besides, it _was_ the apt thing to do when in this type of situation…  
"Because… It was very proper of you to send Katniss that ointment." Effie spluttered. "Very good manners." _Good manners? That wasn't what she meant to say at all! _

Haymitch scoffed, and flipped his hand so their palms were against each other. He squeezed her hand ever so slightly. He didn't have an explanation for this, but he didn't care. "Proper my ass, it was the right thing to do."

Effie cleared her throat. She hadn't expected Haymitch to be so… Willing to hold her hand…"Anyway, it was very nice."

Haymitch rolled his eyes, muttering a cold, "Whatever."

He glanced down at Effie. She sat straight up, in perfect posture, every part of her looking pristine and perfect… Except for his grubby fingers between hers. Haymitch thought it looked quite funny. Two of the most opposite human beings, working together, having the same affection for their tributes, holding each others' hand like it's a natural occurrence. Was this what love was like? Haymitch didn't really know… He didn't even know what love felt like. But he knew he was happy like this, for the first time in a while, he was happy. He was happy with this woman, happy with his tributes. The odds seemed to actually be in his favor for once.

* * *

**Well... There you have it. I'm sorry, my endings aren't the best, but... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Gu**


End file.
